50 Snippets: Piccolo and Makoto
by Rebecky-mo
Summary: 50 Drabbles/Sentences around my favorite crossover couple; because it's not as farfetched as some think. From 1sentence on LJ; set Alpha New Bonus Short Story added!
1. 50 Snippets

_Hello there; new to the DBZ/Sailor moon section of the site, but I've been a fan of this pairing for some time now. It's been awhile since I wrote anything, but I felt the need to try some drabbles/sentences with my crossover pairing of choice, Piccolo and Sailor Jupiter/Kino Makoto. A quick note; my personal timeline preference is Post-Buu/Crystal-Tokyo for the corresponding worlds (Piccolo would be in his mid-20's and as such a bit less uptight, while Makoto would be over 1000 years old; Chibi-Usa would be a 'teenager'). That's how all these drabbles were written, and as we know little about Crystal Tokyo's workings/coming about, I took some liberties._

_Please feel free to give me criticism/comments on the writing or my ideas; it'll help me if I continue to write._

Piccolo and all DBZ characters are copyright to Akira Toriyama; Sailor Jupiter and all Sailor Moon characters are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**50 Snippets: Piccolo and Kino Makoto**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**#01 - Comfort**

It took a strong, green hand cradling her chin to pull equally green eyes away from the night sky, and a gentle thumb brushing away tears to allow the Senshi of Strength a moment to crumble.

* * *

**#02 - Kiss**

It was horribly awkward at first; she was one thousand years out of practice and a foot shorter, he was completely clueless about if he should close his eyes, where to put his hands, everything. They got better after some training though, and Piccolo was a stickler for doing _serious_ training...

* * *

**#03 - Soft**

The overwhelming warmth and sincerity of her smile, the unexpected hug of approval was all it took; he could see just why Makoto would follow her Queen anywhere.

* * *

**#04 - Pain**

Sprawled face-down, fighting the twitches in his muscles, Piccolo cursed his idea to keep metal-weighted clothing on while fighting a Senshi of Lighting.

* * *

**#05 - Potatoes**

She just smiled at Small Lady as she eyed the steaming Sweet Potatoes with reservation, "Just because something looks a little rough and bitter on the outside doesn't mean it's bad, you know. Sometimes they just need a little patience and understanding to see them as they can really be..." Jupiter blinked at her own words, and blushed a little.

* * *

**#06 - Rain**

She was the master of storms, utterly and completely. The raw power that could drop men to it's knees, send the weak crawling from the explosions of sounds and light that broke the dark skies; the pelting rain that could upturn and sweep away all in it's path as the ancient books said.

But the rain not only wiped the wreckage away, it brought a clean slate; new life, new opportunities, growth.

He finally let the water envelope him.

* * *

**#07 - Chocolate**

"I still don't get why you enjoy that stuff so much. It's brown, gloppy, melts all over the place..."

"Wish yourself into a woman and you'll understand, green bean."

"...You _really_ want another lesbian couple in the Sailor Senshi, don't you Haruka?"

* * *

**#08 - Happiness**

She'd given up simple dreams of her own true love years ago; who knew it would be resurfaced millenia later by a man without pretty words or flowers, but with an honest heart who was as surprised as she was?

* * *

**#09 - Telephone**

A flicker of white draping cloth just off-screen alerted her to his presence. She smiled.

"Hey, Piccolo."

A moment, then a soft chuckle; he never bothered coming into the view of Bulma's inter-universal vid phone (patent pending).

"Sailor Jupiter."

* * *

**#10 - Ears**

"You wiggle them in your sleep, you know."

"I do no such thing."

...

"--Do I?"

A soft giggle, and a half hearted growl.

"_Not_ _funny_, 'Koto."

* * *

**#11 - Name**

"So....who's this 'Sempai' your friends keep twittering so quietly about?"

* * *

**#12 - Sensual**

Makoto ran her eyes over Piccolo's form only once, stopping briefly at his new (wish-granted) 'body modification', and gently pushed him to sit on the bed.

"Tonight," she brushed her lips against his ear, "every touch, every moment of pleasure you've given me without expectation...will be given back to you, ten times over."

He didn't say a word (hell, how _could_ he?), a tiny tremor the only clue to his reaction.

* * *

**#13 - Death**

She's afraid to ask him how long Nameks typically live, because she knows no matter what, the answer will equal 'not long enough'.

* * *

**#14 - Sex**

"If he actually did have one, I think he'd be good enough to kill me." She shot back at the Saiyan Prince, blushing, but confident in her statement.

* * *

**#15 - Touch (sequel to #45--Hell)**

He didn't know what it was at first; his mind couldn't comprehend. A familiar feeling..._feeling_.

He could _feel_.

Familiar...silken, but far stronger than one would think; a flicker of energy running through it's touch. Brushing his hand (that's right, he had hands) softly. It was white; he didn't know what 'white' meant, but knew it was. He focused on the strong silk, trying to twine himself around it.

It would be okay now.

* * *

**#16 - Weakness**

He was born a demon; he would have no friends. But then he did, and it got him killed; it wasn't so bad.

He was born alone; he had no family. But then he did, and he was stronger for them, not despite them.

He was born a Namek; he could not love. But then she came, in strange short skirts and bows, and he wondered if he was ready for her.

* * *

**#17 - Tears**

Makoto had known it, knew it as an undeniable, unspoken truth; she had for years now. Still, she couldn't help the hot prickle in her eyes the first time Piccolo murmured 'I love you' in her ear.

* * *

**#18 - Speed**

Piccolo didn't know how fast he flew to catch the son of a bitch holding the glowing green gem (Makoto's gem, _Makoto...._); holding the Sailor Crystal in his hands, he just cared about how fast he could get it back where it belonged.

* * *

**#19 - Wind**

"Mpppfh!" Makoto groused as his cloth flung against her for the third time. He quickly pulled it away and couldn't help chuckling at the face she made.

"Sorry."

"Forget everything TV, movies and manga taught me; NO CAPES..."

"I thought you said they were 'romantic', or some nonsense."

She huffed and crossed her arms; "Well I changed my mind, they aren't." She pulled it away from his back...then stopped and grinned.

"Besides, it hides that nice butt of yours."

Green skin quickly turns purple, and he yanks his cape back into place, grumbling.

* * *

**#20 - Freedom**

No one stared at him; not here, in the centre of this glistening crystal city; no one made way on the sidewalk he travelled down. Not a gasp of fear, no shrieks or avoiding his eyes...

Makoto looked up from her drink and frowned. "Piccolo, are you okay?"

"Just fine." The Namek's mouth perked up in it's usual smirk; his eyes betrayed that it was better than that.

* * *

**#21 - Life**

They spoke of aliens with painted purple lips and monsters that drained the life of all they touched, of a young death in frigid arctic winds and being absorbed and used against your allies; in time they confided in each other, of her destiny and an ancient duty in an modern life, and his own past life that he feared would someday reclaim him soul; of bright smiles and unassuming eyes that changed their worlds forever; of growing _so __tired_ of the danger, and the children that would someday have to take up the fight (they would fight forever if only to prevent such a fate).

It just seemed so easy to let it all out.

* * *

**#22 - Jealousy**

The two flew away from the balcony easily, neither really noticing just how their eyes lit up when they saw each other in that first moment of greetings; she did though, as if it lit fireworks between them.

Minako would later tease and prod Mako-chan on her 'affair', and laugh as she'd pinken and make horrible rebuttals.

Right now, she'd just allow herself a moment of of _wanting__._

* * *

**#23 - Hands**

"I can't believe you broke your arm smashing that creature's face in!" He hissed as Ami wrapped the casting muck over over Makoto's hand. "He was 4 times your size, you were out of Jupiter-mode, and you went after him _alone_. What would you have done if your strength didn't phase him?!"

"One, I'm plenty strong when I'm not Sailor Jupiter; two, he was about to eat that group of kindergartners, I couldn't just wait for help! And as for number three? That was what my left hook was for." She gave a sheepish grin and raised her out of eyesight, already casted left hand...

Piccolo never said so, but she always suspected that was when he fell for her.

* * *

**#24 - Taste**

"Y'know, it's pretty ironic" Yamcha mused, glancing at his plate "that of all the senshi around, the brilliant chef and the guy who _doesn't__ eat_ fall for each other."

* * *

**#25 - Devotion**

The two of them knew there might be a day when their homes (their families) would permanently separate them; both knew better than to ask the other to stay if it ever came.

* * *

**#26 - Forever**

She wasn't sure why (maybe she should mention it to Pluto?), but the nine months until the two earths matched orbits again seemed so much longer than the last few millennia ever did.

* * *

**#27 - Blood**

"Ami-chan, if you wanna learn about Piccolo's regenerative abilities, I suggest you ask him for a DNA sample yourself; I am _not_ asking for you."

* * *

**#28 - Sickness (prequel to #15--Touch)**

"His antennae are a direct link to his brain. With them damaged, he's lost all of his senses; he's has no physical connection to us, trapped in his own mind." Dende said softly "They will heal in time; we just have to hope Piccolo can handle it until then."

Jupiter held the bedridden Namek's hand tightly in hers, and kept it there.

* * *

**#29 - Melody**

A dainty hand (one would never guess she could lift stone columns with them) stopped in his eyesight. "Come dance with me."

An eyeridge raised, and his vision turned up to sharp green eyes. "Why?" A warm smile.

"Why not?"

Their heartbeats thrummed to the rhythm, and a few moments later so did they**.**

* * *

**#30 - Star (continuation of #37--Technology)**

Makoto stared as the light erupted from the seven starry magic balls ('Dragon Balls'', he insisted, not just 'magic'), and the sky grew dark. As a mountain of green and gold scales appeared, topped by fiery eyes, she couldn't stop herself from moving that much closer to an amused Piccolo.

* * *

**#31 - Home**

Sailor Jupiter smiled and watched as the 'unofficial diplomat' of the Second Earth took in the view from above; he really did try to be professional about it, tried not to stare.

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo, Terra Solar Dignitary Piccolo."

* * *

**#32 - Confusion**

"But why _me_, Piccolo?"

Piccolo sighed in frustration and glanced over; "You're my best bet to get experienced, _useful_ answers; it's be ridiculously awkward with Gohan, and no way in hell am I asking Goku or Vegeta."

Krillin couldn't help but laugh at that, and scratched the back of his head. "Good point...Alright, what do you wanna know? "

* * *

**#33 - Fear**

"'Koto, I'm not...I don't have...I _can't_..."

"Shh..."

* * *

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Everyone watches as the Thunder Dragon roars towards the villain, opening it's gaping jaw wide to envelope him. Instead, a Masenko Beam erupts from the illusion's mouth like a raging yellow flame, blowing a hole through him before the final brain-frying blow.

Sailor Chibi Moon blinks before turning to 'Auntie Mako' "That...was _so. COOL._"

Jupiter and Piccolo just look at at each for a moment, stunned; they finally turn their gazes away, blushing.

* * *

**#35 - Bonds**

"Minako-chan," a flushed Makoto hissed "you know I love you, but stop calling us Team Watermelon, or I give you a red mullet cut!"

* * *

**#36 - Market**

"You didn't have to help me with the groceries, you know. I mean, you don't even _eat_ any of this stuff; you shouldn't have to carry it!"

"Heh...If you had to rely on those food vacuums called 'Saiyans' for help, you'd have nothing left by the time you got back."

* * *

**#37 - Technology (prequel to #30--Star)**

She eyed the strange stopwatch-like device, turning it over in her hands as they walked out of Capsule Corp. "So, what're we doing with this thing?"

"It's a radar, to help us search."

"Search? For what?"

"You'll see."

If he didn't look so good with that mischievous smile, it'd be _really_ annoying.

* * *

**#38 - Gift**

Krillin jumped away, startled from the sudden action. He automatically pressed a hand to his cheek; no doubt it had lingering pink lip gloss on it. "Makoto, what the--?!"

"Piccolo mentioned that I owed you a _big_ thank you; I wasn't really sure what else to do."

No. Way. "So he...and you're...you two are?"

A little laugh, joined by a blush "We're keeping it quiet for now, seeing how it goes."

He couldn't help the shit-eating grin from covering his face. "That's great! Hey...take it easy on him at first; he's kinda new to this."

"I know; believe me, I'm willing to wait." She grabbed the lemonade and went towards the kitchen door. "Oh, and don't worry about 18; I made sure to ask her permission before I did this. Even I'm not _that_ suicidal."

* * *

**#39 - Smile (continued from #14--Sex)**

She really hadn't needed to defend him from Vegeta's snarky comment (he was used to those by now), but he couldn't help a tiny grin of pride at her declaration.

* * *

**#40 - Innocence**

He looks at the picture on more than one occasion, whenever he gets the chance to, really. Faces a little rounder than the ones he was introduced to, less defined bodies under brown, blue and grey school uniforms, and green eyes that looked even brighter than the ones he fell in love with.

* * *

**#41 - Completion**

"On this day, we proudly announce to you, our people, the signing of the Treaty of Twinship between Terra Solar and Terra Luna. May this be only the beginning of many years of prosperity and peace between these two Earth's and it's inhabitants." Cheers rang out at Capsule Corp as the doglike king of Terra Solar shook hands with King Endymion and Queen Serenity of Terra Luna on television, for both worlds to see.

No one noticed her brush her hand against his, nor the small smile he gave her in return.

* * *

**#42 - Clouds**

She sees the stoic, almost angry (not antisocial, cautious, _fearful_) face he shows outside his tiny circle of trust, and waits; blue skies always peek out from even under the worst storm clouds.

* * *

**#43 - Sky**

Two warriors, both in shades of green, pink, and white, gazed at the giant hole in space, and strange (but freakishly familiar) planet seen through it;

_"Nothing good can come from this..."._

* * *

**#44 - Heaven (continued from #14--Sex and #39--Smile)**

The mumbled "I think I just committed murder/suicide" coming from the exhausted (Kami--_overwhelmed_) Namek prompted a giddy gigglefit from his lover, brushing sweaty bangs from her eyes.

* * *

**#45 - Hell**

Piccolo knew the war that began the Crystal Age affected Makoto deeply, but when he followed her to endless fields of glowing white stones..."for every crystal, a planet died, incalculable innocents lost, senshi devoured by the darkness or saved through death by a comrade's hand. My hand."....he realized he didn't have a clue.

* * *

**#46 - Sun**

Makoto stepped out of the ship and blinked, taking in soft aqua grass bristling in the warm breeze, the spring green sky, and the three brilliant, burning lights hanging within it. "Oh Piccolo...it's beautiful."

* * *

**#47 - Moon (part of #03--Soft)**

"Once upon a time, a young man and woman from two different worlds met, and fell in love, even though it was forbidden; it surpassed death, and brought light to darkness...but above all, it made them happy." Neo-Queen Serenity took Piccolo's hands in hers and smiled. "How could I deny Mako-chan the chance to have that for herself?"

* * *

**#48 - Waves**

"Dammit girls, that was _NOT FUNNY_!" The drenched Jovian cried as the Quartet howled with laughter above the ocean (and Piccolo wrung out his cape).

* * *

**#49 - Hair**

_Damn that youma to hell_; Makoto tucked some loose strands behind her ear. "You really think it looks okay?" She couldn't help eyeing herself in the mirror again, scrutinizing. Her boyfriend walked up behind her and brushed his hand through shoulder length auburn curls, down to the stitched gash inches from her neck, and back up to her cheek.

"Stop worrying about it; it's fine."

* * *

**#50 - Supernova**

Piccolo couldn't help the wicked smirk as electricity sparked in Makoto's eyes, tiny explosions of light making her green eyes seem black.

_'Someone is in for a __**world **__of hurt...glad it isn't me.'_

_

* * *

_


	2. One Step At A Time

First off, thanks to those who reviewed the snippets in chapter 1. It gave me a bit more confidence at getting into the 'writing' thing again. *hearts* In response to me writing more with Piccolo/Makoto, I really am tempted to write the full story behind these brief glimpses at the relationship. It's just a matter of time and keeping with it...

Okay, so here's a bit of a random short story, continuing from Snippet #29: Melody (from the first chapter), and inspired by the prompt "Waltz"; please feel free to give an honest critique over any spelling errors, major OOCness, or anything else. Also, please keep in mind the timeline is set after the Majin Buu saga/during Crystal Tokyo. Therefore, Piccolo has loosened up a bit, and Makoto would be well over 1000 years old.

Piccolo & Dragonball Z characters copyright to Akira Toriyama; Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter & Sailor Moon characters are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**One Step At A Time**

"You do realize I've never danced before, right?" The Namek asked; just because he'd accepted her offer (why, he still couldn't figure out) didn't mean he wasn't going to fight her about it. "Ever." Lady Jupiter just gave a little laugh and helped him from his seat on the floor.

"I kind of figured that. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She still held his hand, coaxing him out to a ballroom floor full of flowing dresses, pressed shirts and graceful movements.

He eyed those movements skeptically (and sure, with some nervousness), though he didn't stop moving forward. "I'll trip over my own two feet, and humiliate myself in front of half your universe's royalty." What an excellent introduction to the people of his universe that would be; might as well have had Goku inhaling the buffet, and Vegeta seeking out a new 'challenge' among the various Sailor Senshi in the crowd.

"You won't humiliate yourself! And besides, who doesn't trip up when they're learning something new? No one's expecting you to do that", she gestured towards the dancers he'd been watching. "on the first try. I'll take the lead, and you can just follow..." Makoto stopped, and for the first time looked a little hesitant. "...I mean, if that doesn't bother you."

That moment of self-doubt didn't suit her one bit, he decided. And they were already ten feet deep in the dance area; no backing out now. "You're the one who knows the steps, it only makes sense you set the pace." Piccolo cleared his throat, and didn't quite look her in the eye. "So, I put my hands...?"

The brunette was kind of stunned for a moment, frozen open-mouthed at that response; then, blushing, went to position themselves.

"R-right! Um, the leader of the dance puts his--their right hand on the partner's hip, while the partner places their left hand on the other's shoulder. The two free hands should be clasped, and raised slightly." It was a little awkward, reversing the roles with such a major size difference (even with her in stilleto heels, he was a good foot taller); and she didn't quite place her arm around his waist like the other couples, where it wrapped around the back, to give him as much personal space as possible. He appreciated that. "Now, this dance is called a waltz. We'll do a simple version. On the first music beat, the leader comes forward with their left foot, and the partner moves back with their right..."

The Soldier of Lightning led him carefully through the moves to the beat, and after the tenth time through the steps, they were past bumping toes and muttered curses/apologizes. But Piccolo was still incredibly stiff, moves more more robotic than fluid, and it was clearly annoying him; it didn't help half his concentration was on hearing if other guests were laughing at them, the other half glancing at his feet. Makoto frowned; _there has to be a way to calm him down_. "Hey, Piccolo..." His attention snapped back to her, their eyes meeting for the first time since they started dancing. She smiled to reassure him. "You're doing really well for your first time, but you need to loosen up. Think of dancing as a cousin to fighting."

The Namek raised an eyeridge, then snorted slightly. "And just how, pray tell, is that?" _Forth Beat, step forward with the left foot..._

"...Weeellll, when you fight, you aren't just going through the motions, stopping after each one. You're flowing through them, turning them from several different steps into one fluid movement" She couldn't help noticing that he relaxed slightly once his focus switched to her speaking. "And when you're facing an opponent, you're either countering their moves, or going with them. In this particular dance, you're moving with my steps. Stop worrying about being precise, and just focus on the rhythm."

Piccolo said nothing, but blinked at that little comparison. it wasn't an exact reflection on fighting, true, but what she said made sense; he was focusing on everything except what was right in front of him. He kept his ears tuned to the music, but his eyes never again strayed from Makoto. He took in the deep, cherry-red formal gown she wore that night. It wasn't as elaborate as her green 'Princess Dress', but the color certainly suited her; and while he saw no sense in women slathering themselves in makeup (that 'Marron' woman of Krillin's had looked like she was going to war, for Kami's sake), the light dusting of bronze eyeshadow gave her emerald eyes a soft glow...

He blinked again when the ring of applause suddenly interrupted his thoughts; looking around in confusion, he realized the Waltz had ended. A quicker beat came up from the band, and spaces on the floor were filled by new couples as others took a break. Makoto didn't seem much more coherent; she seemed to stare at him a moment longer before realizing they'd stopped. She pinkened slightly when Piccolo turned back to face her and commented "I had no idea a Waltz was so...short".

The guardian chose not to mention that song had been 10 minutes long; just smiled shyly up at him. "Dancing feels that way sometimes; you got much better, by the way." It wasn't a lie, really; he'd relaxed quite a bit, and his movements had been smoother before she'd dazed out watching a slow, easy smile touch his lips. It had seemed to erase some of the sharp lines on his face, made him look a little closer to his real age, took the harshness away from those ink-black eyes and left something...

"Thank you, I had a good teacher."

_Damn it, Makoto, you know better than to do this._ "Hey, I've just had a little more experience is all. Thanks for humoring an old lady, big guy." With a teasing smile she really didn't feel up to giving, she pulled away from the Namekian and curtsied slightly before turning to leave. She needed a second to regroup...

"...Wait."

But Piccolo still held her left hand in his. "If another one comes up, come get me." She turned back towards him, stunned.

"Really? You...want to dance again?" This was too good to be true. Something was going to blow up, or be possessed, or something! He shrugged, and tried to looked casually away, towards the windows.

"Yes, well...It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. And I hate the idea of abandoning something once started. Besides..." he turned back, and his smirk had returned. "I have every intention of actually leading a dance before this night is over...if that's acceptable, of course."

But the smile was still echoing in his voice somewhere, softly.

_I'm in biiiiig trouble_, the warrior of Jupiter mused as her smile grew sincere, _and I don't really think I care_; "That's definitely acceptable. I'll come find you." A short nod from him to seal the promise, and the two finally parted ways. Piccolo headed towards the balcony for some fresh air (and a quiet moment), and Makoto casually made her way towards Hakura and Michiru by the food table. She wanted to make sure they weren't out of refreshments.

Oh, and to find out if the last dance could be changed. Maybe to a Waltz.

A good, long one.


End file.
